Datei:U Can't Touch This Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer is featured in Bad Reputation, the seventeenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Artie, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina. They perform it in the school library in an attempt to gaining a bad reputation and points for the Glist. However this fails due to the librarian thinking that they are cute and invites them to come sing at her church, disappointing the crew. LYRICS: Artie: U can't touch this Artie with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this Artie (Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany): My-my-my-my (U can't touch this) music hits me so hard Makes me say,'oh my lord thank you for blessing me With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet It feels good When you know you're down A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown And I'm known as such And this is a beat-uh! U can't touch I told you, homeboy, Artie with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know Artie with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Look in my eyes, man Artie with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Fresh new kicks and pants You got it like that now you know you wanna dance So move out of your seat And get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rolling Hold on Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on Like that Like that Cold on a mission so fall on back Let 'em know that you're too much And this is a beat They can't touch Yo! I told you Artie with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Why you standing there, man? Artie with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Yo, sound the bells, school is in, sucker Artie with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Give me a song or rhythm Making 'em sweat That's what I'm giving 'em Now they know You talk about the Hammer, you're talking about a show That's hyped and tight Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe Or a tape to learn What it is going to take in the '90s To burn the charts Legit either work hard or you might as well quit That's the word, because you know Artie with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: U can't touch this U can't touch this Artie: Break it down Stop. Hammer time Go with the flow It is said That if you can't groove to this Then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair This is it for a winter Dance to this an' you're gonna get thinner Move slide your rump Just for a minute, let's all do the bump Bump bump bump Yeah, Artie with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Look man, Artie with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: You better get hyped boy 'cause you know ya can't Artie with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Ring the bell, school's back in Break it down Stop. Hammer time Artie with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this Artie: Break it down Stop. Hammer time Every time you see me The Hammer's just so hyped I'm dope on the floor And I'm magic on the mike Now why would I ever Stop doing this? When others making records That just don't hit I've toured around the world From London to the Bay It's Hammer, go Hammer,M.C.Hammer, Yo Hammer And the rest can go and play Can't touch this Artie with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: U can't touch this U can't touch this Artie: Yeah, Artie with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: I told you, Artie with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: U can't touch this Artie: Too hype, Artie with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: can't touch this Artie: Yo, we outta here, Artie with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany: Can't touch this Kategorie:Videos